Frontiers of Research: Marfan Syndrome and Related Disorders will be held on Friday, 9 July 1999 at the Pittsburgh Marriott City Center Hotel, in conjunction with the Annual Meeting of the National Marfan Foundation. The Frontiers conference is designed for: [1] young investigators and investigators-in-training who might consider directing research attention to this field; [2] health professionals who would like to understand Marfan syndrome and related disorders better so as to offer better care; and, [31 experts in one or more aspects of these conditions who want to be educated about broader concerns, and thereby generate a more comprehensive perspective on their own investigations. Topics to be covered include cutting-edge research in both clinical (e.g., aortic protection, assessment of dural ectasia, reproductive risks) and laboratory (e.g., genetic testing, animal models, gene therapy) topics.